GOT SCREWED
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: This is Izzy's rant about everyone having a g/f but him. I created certain characters, and I'm going to warn you, every character is a little OOC. Especially Izzy! I rated this R for some language. Tell me if it's too high. . .


**This. . .is a story about a young man who never seems to have a girl in his life. It's a story about a guy named Koushiro. This is his story about how he feels about everyone having a woman but him. Be warned right now, that this fic shall contain the following content: SORATO, TAKARI, MICHI, KENYAKO JOE/MARIAA, DAISUKE/JEANIE AND CODY/LARA. . . .don't like these? Don't read 'em then. Like them? Read! U finished reading it? Review it. Tell me it sucks, what do I care?? Lata! P.S. Lara, Mariaa and Jeanie are mine. There aren't enough girls to go around! OH yea! Koushiro's a little bitter**  
  
Got Screwed  
  
AGES: Joe: 20 Taichi, Yamato and Sora: 19 Koushiro and Mimi: 18 Miyako and Ken: 17 Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke: 16 Iori: 14  
  
~Koushiro's POV~  
  
It's Saturday night, around eleven thirty. I'm sitting here typing on my laptop, as I usually do, with my AOL Instant Messenger online and waiting for everyone to get on. They usually begin to arrive around this time every weekend to talk with one another about their dates. I am sooo good at figuring them out, because three of them are on right now. Let's see, Sora, Taichi and Daisuke. . .this should be interesting. Taichi and Mimi just got back from. . .the movies, yea, that sounds like Taichi. Sora and Yamato. . . .spent the night in. . . .and screwed just like every weekend. Tonight was "Dai's big night out" with Jeanie. . . I can't see THAT happening. Oh well, better get to chatting with them. . .  
  
~Omniscant~  
  
SoccerStud81: yo koushiro IzzyIzumi: hi taichi SoraRose: hi guys IzzyIzumi: hello sora SoccerStud81: hey sor DaiGuy: YO!! ::everyone:: hi daisuke SoccerStud81: so i had a date with mimi tonite. . . SoraRose: how was it? DaiGuy: i had a date too, dammit! SoccerStud81: shut up, daisuke. we went to the movies. . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
~Koushiro's pov~  
  
Well, there's one for me. Stupid Taichi, why did he have to take Mimi? The only girl I can remotely see myself with, and he took her. Just because I'm not a hot soccer player . . . .or any type of athlete now that I think about it. . .doesn't mean I'm not boyfriend material. . .woo! Takeru and Hikari just logged on. I'll bet they stayed home and made out at Takeru's.  
  
~Omniscant~  
  
KKamiya: hi everyone ::everyone:: what's up hikari? KKamiya: n/m just getting home. Hope4Light19: i never had to leave. . . SoccerStud81: yea, and i better not see that you two were makin out again. why don't you get a room like sora? SoraRose: HEY!! IzzyIzumi: alright, everyone be quiet. so, what did you all do tonight? DaiGuy: I GOT LEI'D AT THE HULA PLACE! IzzyIzumi: interesting. . . KKamiya: he didn't get any, he just has a lei. see the spelling? Hope4Light19: nice try, dai. . . DaiGuy: dammit SoccerStud81: u all know where i was SoraRose: i stayed in with yama. . . SoccerStud81: and screwed the night away. . .::snicker:: SoraRose: shut up taichi! IzzyIzumi: u guy r pathetic. . .  
  
~Koushiro's POV~ Hmm, two more guessed. Now I know for a fact Joe and Mariaa don't do anything, they're too busy with their kid. I might as well sign off, I know about everyone except Iori, and he has to be home by 9:30. Screw this, I'm out. How come I got screwed into not having a damn girlfriend? Didn't anyone think about little Koushiro? Hell no! Taichi has MY girl, Yamato has the next one on the list, and Hikari. . .she's soooo not my type. I'm so screwed. I need a woman, dammit, I need someone to spend time with. The only thing this computer is good for is looking up stuff. I mean, I could look up porn, but I'm not quite that desperate. Everyone I have ever wanted is taken. It all started with Taichi and Mimi. After they hooked up, everyone else started dating too. Now all Sora and Yamato do is have sex, Takeru has Hikari all to himself, Ken took Miyako. . .I LIKED HER TOO! Joe's freaking married, Iori's got some little frosh like him to be with, and even DAISUKE, the lady-repeller, has a woman. What's up with this? Has no one in this world taken notice of me and wanted me?? Dang! There is no one in this whole town that is interested in me! Geez. . .what a waste of perfectly good teenager. . . It could be worse. . .wait, no it can't! Mimi's dating a brunette airhead, Sora's "in love" with a pussy rockstar. . .Hikari's boyfriend plays basketball. Need I say more? Joe made a huge mistake and got hitched . . .Iori has a prep for a girl . . .and Daisuke. . .I can't even say anything about him. . .he's prolly just getting a pity date! Miyako's practically married now to Ken. They should spend time looking at furniature and china patterns for God's sake!  
  
You know what, forget it. Chicks suck. I'm going gay and finding myself a man to get some! I'm sick of women and their superficial choices! DAMN WOMEN! DAMN CHICKS!!!!!  
  
I'm going to bed. . .dammit. . . .  
  
**Sorry that was so weird. I'm feeling like I'm in a really messed up mood right now. Anyway, go ahead and tell me it sucked, I know everyone was OOC, but that's life in fiction. Lata Gatas!** 


End file.
